


In the Back Seat of My Car

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bottom John, CAR SEAT RUINED, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, One Night Stand, Paul has magic fingers, Restraints, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Paul, needy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Modern AU. After having met at Stuart's birthday party, John and Paul get down and dirty in the back of John's car.





	In the Back Seat of My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChutJeDors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/gifts).

> Written as a birthday present for cjd. We both started with a similar prompt to work on and this is what I ended up with. Look [ here to see her version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046262). Enjoy this nice piece of smut!

John let out a muffled whimper as he was thrust against hood of his old nissan sentra, his assailant’s mouth never leaving his own, even for a second. The guy’s hands felt hot where they were gripping at his clothes, rumpling his suit and pulling it askew, showing no concern for the struggle John had gone through to get it neatly ironed after it had been stuffed in the back of his closet for over two years. Not that he cared. The guy’s grip was firm, his mouth hot and his tongue relentless as he licked into John’s mouth, his hips pressing John’s legs apart as he pushed himself between them, and when John heard a tiny little moan escape the guy’s mouth, he really couldn’t care less what he would do to his clothes, as long as he kept doing what he was doing now and kept making those sounds. If Stuart had told him this was going to happen when he showed up at his stupid birthday, he would have gotten here ages ago. 

They were supposed to be heading over to John’s place. It was the closest option, seeing as the guy - whose name had now escaped John’s mind, the softness of his lips making it difficult for him to think of anything else - lived all but on the other side of town. But even just making it over to John’s car was proving to be more difficult than expected. Or… they could have expected it. Judging on their little moment of passion by the empty reception desk as they stood waiting for their coats, it was a miracle they had made it outside at all. Coats that the guy was now pulling out of John’s arms to discard onto the dirty gravel ground of the parking lot. Anyway, John shouldn’t have been surprised. He wasn’t the only guy starving for some action. 

God, it had been too long. And this guy… He was a gift sent down from the heavens just to satisfy John’s desperate needs, with his long legs, his pretty face, his gorgeous sing-song voice that could make John come in his pants if he whispered just the right words, and a bum so big that it simply seemed to beg John to put his teeth into it. The force behind the guy’s movements made John dizzy and made him want nothing more than to surrender himself. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this - his usual behaviour would definitely not warrant a gift such as this man - but he was thankful he had done it. Whatever it was. 

“You taste like wine,” the guy said, a thick scouse accent on his lips of which there had only been a hint up until now. His voice sent shivers down John’s spine as he arched up into him, his mouth eagerly following the other man’s. The guy, however, refused the kiss, smirking at John’s eagerness. “I can feel the alcohol burning on my tongue,” he said, his eyes roaming from John’s red lips to his mouth, to his eyes, to his dishevelled hair and back to his lips again, taking in the sight of him as his hand slipped up into his hair, working his fingers through it and finally grabbing a firm hold on it. 

“Free alcohol. Who am I to say no to that?” 

The guy let out a chuckle and leaned in closer, parting his lips slightly as he let his lips hover less than an inch above John’s mouth, teasing him. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“Oh God, yes.” 

John thought he was about to slide down the car as the guy’s lips pressed down against his own again, making him melt against him, and he most likely would have if the guy hadn’t grabbed a hold of his chin to keep him into place. 

“I wish we didn’t have to leave. I don’t want to stop.” 

“What else do you want?” John asked, sounding more breathless than he would have liked. He gasped when the guy’s lips descended on his own again. 

“You. On your knees. Begging me,” he said, lips still pressed against John’s, fingers grasping at the skin of his jaw, fingers pulling at his clothes, almost about to tear them off. When the kiss broke, he let his gaze travel up and down John’s body, pausing for a moment as his eyes came to land back onto John’s again. “What do _ you _ want?” 

“Fuck me.” 

The guy chuckled. “Straight forward. I like it.” 

“You’re a tease.” 

“No. I just can’t keep my hands of you. Or my mouth.” 

“Fuck me,” John repeated, almost hissing it as he grabbed a hold of the other man, pulling him closer with a single jerk, at which the guy smiled, his eyes glistening as the meaning of John’s words dawned on him. 

“Here?” 

“Yes, here. We have the car. I can… park it somewhere a little more private. I just… fuck.” Unable to leave off any longer, John reached up to grab at the collar of Paul’s - Paul! That was his name! - shirt and pulled him down to kiss him again, his legs wrapping themselves around the other as he trusted his hips up to meet Paul’s, pressing his erection against him to show just how ready he was for him. 

“Want you. Want you to fuck me. Can’t wait any longer,” he muttered huskily against the other’s lips, unabashedly begging him for what he wanted. 

It wasn’t something he could usually do. Not with people he knew. Not on dates. But like this… a simple one night stand with a guy who was a friend of a friend of a friend, who lived miles away on the other side of Liverpool, and who he, consequently, most likely would never see again after today, he could be as unashamed as he wanted. He didn’t have to keep up that “tough guy” act. He could have what he wanted, what he had been craving for over a month, but hadn’t been able to get. This guy, this walking wet dream on legs that he could admire for hours, with a mouth so good he wanted to live in it, and a smile that made his heart flutter and his pants grow a little tighter at the same time… he could give him what he needed. God, he wanted it. 

“What do you want?” The guy asked, voice heady, heavy and laboured with arousal, eyes dark as he peered down at him, thigh pressing down into John’s crotch to force him down onto the blue hood of the old car. 

“Anything. _ Everything _. Use me. Have me. Fuck me till it’s the only thing I can feel, Da-”

“Say it.” 

“Daddy.” John swallowed as the word fell from his lips, his cock making a little jump in his slacks, and moaned as he felt Paul’s grip on his hair tighten. “Please… Daddy.” 

“Get in the car.” 

\--/--

The drive, though short, was the most difficult drive of John’s life. There was a dark side street not far from the party where he knew they could park the car and be left undisturbed, at least at this hour. The drive shouldn’t have taken more than three minutes, and it probably hadn’t, except that it had felt more like fifteen minutes to John, with Paul sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat, giving him looks, playing with his tie, and massaging John’s thigh, his hand travelling higher and higher until his fingers found the outline of John’s erection in his trousers, hard and responsive. The bastard kept it there as well, not really stroking or massaging, but just touching and occasionally squeezing, just to keep him on edge. It took all of John’s willpower to not pull up to the side of the road and get the other man to fuck him right there and then, privacy be damned. 

But that wasn’t what he wanted. So he wouldn’t. And somehow Paul knew it. And it was killing John, but in _ such _a good way.

Finally, they reached the darkened street and much to John’s relief it was as quiet and dark as he had hoped. It was perfect. He parked in a nice secluded place, as far away from the main road as possible and out of the light of the few street lamps that lined the side of the road. Turning off the car and locking the doors, he turned to Paul, who was watching him with an excited but nervous grin. Even in the dim light, John could make out the other man’s features perfectly and for a moment, all he could do was stare in appreciation, until he felt Paul’s fingers on his crotch, directly this time, wasting no time. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, his hand lying still on John’s erection, almost more to make a point than to stimulate him. John nodded. He wasn’t going to pass this opportunity up now. He wanted this. _ Needed _ this. Needed _ him _. 

“If you want to stop-”

“I’ll say so,” John interrupted and Paul nodded in response, his eyes lowering briefly to rest on John’s lips, before looking back up at him, the look in his eyes suddenly having gone from serious to heated again. John took in a sharp breath at the sight and moaned as Paul gave his cock a little experimental squeeze. “Please… Paul…”

“No. Not ‘Paul’.” 

“D-Daddy,” John corrected and before he had the chance to say anything more, Paul had captured his lips for another heated kiss, want almost dripping from his tongue and into John’s mouth. John simply drank it down, swallowing around Paul’s tongue as if it was the only thing keeping him alive in that moment. 

“What do you want? Tell me what you want.”

“You. I want you, daddy. Want to please you - be good for you.” 

“Think you can do that? Please daddy?” Paul asked, hand still working John’s dick. John nodded eagerly and tried to kiss the other man again, but Paul refused by placing a light hand on John’s chest to stop him, keeping him at a distance that left John frustrated, needing it so bad it hurt. Paul smirked. 

“Prove it,” he said. 

John blinked a few times at that, having expected Paul to just pounce on him, but instead the guy was just watching him, waiting for him to do something - to impress him. Swallowing, he nodded and began to undo his seatbelt as he backed off, Paul’s eyes following him as he moved, hand falling away from both his chest and crotch. Glancing at Paul’s crotch, John knew what he had to do and shuffled closer until he was in a kind of half-kneeling position. The car made the position awkward and uncomfortable but John managed, the discomfort somehow adding to the experience, and with one last glance up at the other man, he reached out for the man’s belt. Paul just watched him, not saying anything, his eyes barely giving anything away. 

Licking his lips, John unbuckled the man’s belt and opened his trousers, not bothering to pull them down, but just slipping his hand into his briefs to grasp for the erection inside. It felt hot and heavy, not too big, but not small either, and John let his fingers run along it for a moment, getting a feel for it (he was circumcised), before he wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving a little squeeze. 

“Yes… that’s it,” the guy muttered, inching his hips off the seat to meet John’s movements. Glancing up once more at the other man, John licked his lips and moved his hand up and down a few more times, feeling it grow in his hand and making sure to pay attention to all the tiny little noises the man above him was making, before gently pulling it out of its confines. Staring at it, his mouth began to water at the idea of taking it into his mouth, of feeling it slide down over his tongue, the way it would stretch his throat, and his cock grew as he imagined how it would feel inside of him. It looked as nice it had felt, hard and yet soft, not too long and with a nice reddish head that seemed to beg John to wrap his lips around it. 

Not one to disappoint, he shuffled closer and glanced up at Paul once more, watching him lean back, head resting on his hand as he awaited John’s next move, smirk on his lips. _ Come on, then. Show me what you got _, his expression seemed to say, daring him. John wasn’t one to pass up a dare, spoken or unspoken. He leaned in, opened his mouth and slipped the tip of Paul’s cock in between his lips, tongue coming out to lick at the slit, and sighed as he felt Paul tug his hair in response. 

“Fuck…” he moaned, his head briefly cocking back against the glass window as he inched his hips up, pushing it further between John’s lips and into his willing mouth. A soft growl escaped him as John just took it, opening wider as he took him in, his tongue hot as it pressed against the underside of the shaft. “Good lad… come on… you can take it. Oh fuck…” 

John didn’t need any further encouragement. He closed his eyes as he let Paul’s cock slide further down, into his throat, which stretched to accommodate him. He enjoyed the feeling of it; his mouth full, throat filled and a heavy weight on his tongue. Paul was already leaking, tasting salty and bitter, but with a slight hint of sweetness that had John’s mouth watering. He swallowed, angling his head in an attempt to take more. 

“Ugh, so hungry for daddy’s cock,” Paul moaned, moving his hand up to run it through John’s hair, pushing it out of his face and pulling at it. John moaned in agreement, his own cock twitching in his slacks at Paul’s words. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his throat and hollowed out his cheeks as he began moving up and down, shifting his body slightly to get better access. The position wasn’t comfortable - couldn’t be with the lack of space in the car, the poke being a particular nuisance - but it worked and that was all John cared about. 

Taking Paul’s cock as far down as he could, he let it rest at the back of his throat for a moment, before pulling back off, leaving only the tip in his mouth, as he looked up at Paul with big eyes, asking wordlessly for more. Thankfully, Paul was more than willing to comply and John simply relaxed as Paul began to move his hips, pushing his cock in and out of John’s mouth at a leisurely pace, careful enough not to hurt the other man, while still giving John the depth he was craving. 

Fuck it felt good. He liked how deep Paul went, how he could feel the head hit his throat with each trust, and hummed whenever Paul pushed in particularly deep. He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that, body in an awkward curve just to reach, mouth filled, Paul’s hands in his hair, pulling occasionally as dirty words spilled from his lips to praise him. When John finally felt the other man pulling away, he whined in disappointment, following the movement without thinking. 

“Shh...you’ll get it, baby. I’m not done yet. You wanted daddy to fuck you, didn’t you?” 

John nodded, leaning into the palm of Paul’s hand as the man cupped his cheek in his hand, angling his face up for a quick open mouthed kiss . “Please... daddy...” 

“Then be good for me, yeah?” 

John nodded again.

“Get into the backseat and undress. Daddy wants to pay his boy some special attention,” Paul muttered, kissing him again before releasing him, making John’s head swim. Eager for what Paul had in mind, he did not need to be told twice and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and fixed his trousers, before he began to climb to the backseat, pushing himself through the small opening between the two front seats. 

“Daddy,” he whined as he laid down, parting his legs wide as he began to touch himself, locking eyes with the other man through the rearview mirror. He bucked up into his own hand as he let out a needy whine. “Want you, daddy.” 

“Patience, baby. We have time.” 

“Please, daddy. Want you to fuck me so bad. I need it,” John continued, still rubbing himself through his trousers. “Want to feel your cock inside me.” 

He gave himself a rather painful squeeze, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he cocked his head back, hoping his show would get the other man over here already. He wasn’t even lying. He did need a good fucking. And he needed it _ now _. 

“Please, daddy. I’ll be good. You can use me all you want,” he whined again and this time, Paul’s eyes flashed dangerously before he finally turned around. “Please...” 

Before he knew what hit him, Paul had kissed him, lips pushing so hard against his, John was almost convinced he was going to bruise them, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. 

“If that’s what you want… undo your trousers and turn around, hands behind your back,” Paul ordered, voice so strict and at the same time so breathy and needy, sounding almost out of breath, that John couldn’t do anything but comply, his body shaking as he did so. From behind him, he could hear Paul move and he briefly tensed as he felt a pair of hands cupping his buttocks, squeezing lightly. 

“Tie,” Paul ordered, holding out one of his hands, and John quickly undid his tie and handed it to him with trembling hands, cock throbbing at the force behind Paul’s words. 

“Please, daddy. I-” John started again, but his voice was cut off as Paul suddenly spanked him, making his arse wobble even in his tight slacks. It hadn’t been painful, but the action had been so unexpected, John momentarily forgot how to speak. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, baby. You look so good like this.”

“Daddy…” 

“Hands.” 

John moved immediately, almost on instinct, shivering as he felt the silk of his tie being wrapped around his wrists, pulling them together, before binding them tightly together, the slides of the tie digging into his skin. He felt Paul pull at his arms, checking the security of his handiwork, before leaning down to press a surprisingly gentle kiss on John’s bound hands. 

“Daddy?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna look after you,” Paul said muttered, voice suddenly close to John’s ear, before his hands found John’s beld, which he began to unbuckle. “Daddy’s gonna make sure you enjoy this, I promise,” he added, before he began dragging John’s slacks down along with his underwear, exposing the pale skin of his arse. John had been about to say something in reply, when he felt a pair of hands on either cheek, pulling them apart, followed by something wet and rubbery dragging over his arsehole - something he immediately recognised as a tongue. 

“OH fuck!” he hissed, pressing back into the feeling as he struggled to stay up, having no way to stable himself due to the lack of available hands. Shivers of pleasure travelled through his body as Paul moved his tongue again, pausing a moment to circle the rim. “D-daddy… Oh! Oh, shit!” 

“So loud… someone might hear you…” Paul warned, sounding genuinely concerned for the volume level of John’s shouts, before leaning back in, pressing his tongue against John’s opening, and John could feel the way the man smiled against his skin as he trembled. 

“Shit… Ouch!”

“Quiet, baby....!” Paul said and before John had had the time to reply, he felt a hand pulling his mouth open, followed by something silky being pushed into his mouth. He tried to look around to see what Paul was doing, but his head was roughly pushed into the car seat instead as Paul’s mouth came to lick at his ear. 

“It’s just a tie, baby. It’s okay. Just making sure we don’t get caught. Bite down like a good boy and enjoy what daddy’s doing for you,” he said and John nodded as he bit down the tie in his mouth, which had to be Paul’s, seeing as his own was still tightly holding his wrists together. He keened as Paul licked one last stripe over his arsehole, his body trembling as he tried to push back into nothingness. 

He tried to call for him, but the tie in his mouth made it impossible for him to utter anything other than vague sounds and noises. He growled in frustration, sighing only when he felt Paul lay a soothing hand on the small of his back, rubbing gently. 

“Shh… daddy’s gonna fuck you now. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it, darling? For daddy to fuck you?” 

John nodded eagerly, body burning at the thought of having the other man’s cock finally inside of him. God, he needed this. 

The next thing he felt was one of Paul’s hands, pulling his arse cheeks apart, followed by a cool wet finger at his twitching hole, gently rubbing, not yet pushing in. 

“Feel good, baby?” John nodded in response, trying to push back as he tried to speak against the tie in his mouth, telling him how much he wanted it, but the gag in his mouth made the words come out all garbled. Still, Paul had seemed to understand. 

“I know… gonna feel so much better soon. Gotta open you up first. I’ll be quick. I know how much you want this. You’ve been gagging for it all evening, haven’t you.” 

John moaned in response, barely giving an answer, but Paul didn’t seem to care. He simply placed one last kiss on top of John’s arse, before he began pushing in for real, wiggling his finger as John’s rim gave way for him, letting his finger inside with surprising ease. What the guy was using for lube, John didn’t know, but it worked and before he knew it Paul had his finger fully in, stretching John’s insides as he twitched around him. 

“Oh, you feel so hot inside, baby. Gonna feel so good around my dick soon. All tight, and hot… sucking your daddy in.” 

“Pweawse,” John tried, sighing as he felt Paul’s other hand stroking his hair. He groaned as he felt Paul’s finger retreat before sliding in further, curling and pressing in search for John’s prostate, before making the same movement again, repeating his movements, searching for that one spot. He went at it for a while, opening John up, twisting his finger inside and whispering praises, before adding a second and a third, making John groan at the way his rim spread for the other man. It was a frustrating feeling, needing more than was Paul was giving him. 

“Pwea… pwea… ‘addy… fumn me. Need id. Fucgh!” 

“Just a bit more, baby. Look so good taking daddy’s fingers. Such a good boy for daddy. Just a little longer. You’ll get what you need soon. Daddy will look after you. You’re being such a good boy. So pretty. Look at the way you clench around me. I bet I could sink right in…” John jerked and cursed against the gag as Paul suddenly curled his finger in just the right way, pressing down and rubbing directly at his prostate. 

“Pwee… ‘addy…!” He cried, his words surprisingly audible despite the gag, and Paul shushes him again, kissing the shell of his ear. 

“I got you baby. Here you go...” He whispered and with that, Paul pulled his fingers out, leaving John momentarily gaping around nothing, before the emptiness inside him was slowly being filled up again by something much larger. Paul groaned as he sank in, fingers of his one hand grasping at John’s right shoulder, nails digging into the skin, as he held onto the tie behind John’s back with the other, pulling John down onto his cock as he pushed in deeper and deeper, burying himself to the hilt inside of him. John almost wanted to weep with joy. 

“Fuck, baby…” Paul moaned, holding still for a moment as John trembled under him at the feeling of finally being filled. It felt so good, his arse clenching as it adjusted to the feeling of something pushing its way inside of him. Finally, though, and the moment could not have come early enough, Paul slowly started to move, pulling out a little before pushing back in, feeling the way John’s arse constricted around him. “Shit, you feel good.” 

“Hawdwe!” John moaned against the gag, pushing back eagerly. Paul rolled his eyes at that, but complied, wanting nothing more himself. 

“If that’s what you want…” he mused and sped up his pace, rolling his hips as he fucked himself in and out of John’s arse, lips curling around John’s earlobe. 

John groaned, relishing the feeling of Paul’s cock dragging inside of him, moving in and out at an increasingly fast pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in with enough force to press John into the car seat, making his cock rub against the rough material of the car’s interior. It felt so good to finally have Paul inside him, John could only groan into the tie. He closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling and tried pushing back against the other man, moving with him, but Paul just grabbed his hips to hold him still, drawing a frustrated growl from John, as he twisted against him. 

“Fugh…” 

“You feel so good, baby. Ugh, wanna hear your voice.”

“Hmphgh” John moaned, turning his head to give Paul access to the gag in his mouth, cursing when Paul removed it.

“Daddy. Fuck, daddy…” 

“You okay, darling?” 

“Please, daddy… Touch me… Wanna come. Please…” John begged, sounding completely out of breath as he tried tugging his hands free, more for effect than anything else. He wanted Paul to touch him, wanted him to wank him and squirt come all over his hand as he came. He wanted to lick it off, wanted to hear Paul call him a good boy as he did so, and he nearly came at the thought alone. He needed it so bad. His cock was practically burning as it hung dripping and forgotten between his legs, ruining the seat below as it bounced in time with Paul’s thrusts. 

Thankfully, Paul took pity on him. He buried his face in John’s neck as he reached around to grab a hold of John’s erection, wrapping his fingers around it and giving him a tight squeeze.

“Oh fuck! Daddy… fuck me… touch me… Please, make me come.” 

“It’s okay, John… You’ve been so good for daddy, baby. Just let it go, yeah? You can come. Come for daddy,” Paul muttered against his neck, and John nodded as he let the pleasure take over, basking in it as he moved with Paul’s movements, enjoying the burning feeling in his arse as Paul sped up his movements even more, fucking John at a relentless pace as his own movements began to falter as well, giving away just how close he was to coming. John growled and let his head hang between his shoulders. 

“P-Please…” He moaned, unsure what he was asking for, and Paul gently shushed him, angling his trust slightly differently so he was hitting John’s prostrate with every trust. 

“Come for me, baby. It’s okay. Come for daddy,” Paul muttered and with just a few more well-timed and well-placed thrusts, John came, his whole body shuddering as his cock exploded into Paul’s hand, covering it and the car seat with come as he moaned for daddy. 

When he came back to reality, Paul was still fucking him, his movements more erractic, as if chasing that final bit he needed to spill his seed into the man below him. 

“Come in my mouth,” John said, not thinking, surprising even himself. He didn’t know where that thought had come from, but before he knew it, Paul had pulled out and flipped John over, so he was lying on his back as Paul crawled on top of him, legs on either side of John’s chest as he took himself in his hand and began to jerk over John’s face, hips moving with his hands, fucking his own fist. 

“Please… Daddy,” John moaned, hands coming up to stroke Paul’s still covered thighs, his mouth watering at the sight of Paul’s angry erection not two inches from his face. “Want it, daddy. Want it so badly. Daddy… Daddy…” John moaned, starting a mantra of “daddy” as he begged for Paul to come. He looked gorgeous above him, chest heaving with effort, skin slightly damp, clothes a mess, and that gorgeous want in his eyes as he looked down at John. It was a slight John was already longing to see again. 

“Please…” he finished, breathless and broken now himself, and with that Paul finally came, head thrown back as his body shook with pleasure, white spurts leaking out of the angry red head and landing on John’s chest and face. 

“Shit…” 

“You could say that…” John agreed, letting out an exhausted but pleased sigh as he let himself collapse on the car seat, smiling as he heard the man above him chuckle, before lying down on top of him to catch his breath. 

\--/--

John glanced nervously at the other man as he pulled up at Paul’s place, parking his car on the pavement, not bothering to find a proper place to park. The other man glanced back, grabbing his coat and pulling his house keys from his pocket. 

“Thanks for the ride. Both of them,” he said, winking at his stupid joke, which was so adorable John had to forgive him for it. 

“I had a good time… daddy,” he replied, winking as well and laughing as Paul made a face. 

“Don’t start.”

“You liked it well enough before.” 

“Call me in a week or two and I might be up for it again. Till then… call me Paul.” 

“How about professor?” John suggested, wiggling his eyebrows, at which Paul rolled his eyes.

“I’m leaving!” he said, opening the car door to follow up on those words, but before he could, John grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards him, capturing his mouth in one last kiss. Paul let him, kissing back happily as his lips curled up in smile, only to then reluctantly get out of the car as they broke apart. 

“Call me.”

“I don’t have your number!” John called back, frowning when Paul simply shrugged and began walking backwards towards the house. 

“Paul!”

“Check your phone!” 

Grinning, John reached for his phone, only to see that Paul had indeed put his number into it - when he would have to ask at a later date. Glancing back up, he saw Paul giving him the thumbs up before disappearing into his little two-story townhouse. 

Smiling, John shook his head and began driving back home, his eyes occasionally glancing at the back seat where he could still see a white smear of his own come on the seat. 


End file.
